


The Turtles meet a new friend. For one, it will turn into romance.

by Rose5689love



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Determination (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Magic-Users, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Magic-Users, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Papyrus, Worried Sans, possible fontcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: Aislinn was always a bit strange... It was probably due to the fact that she had a strange childhood... When she finds four mutant turtles, she isn't really surprised. But when Aislinn finds herself falling in love, she tries to distance herself so he isn't hurt by her darkest secret...I'm awful at summarization, so enjoy this kinda cheesy fic full of fluff, angst, and everything in between!!!! Also, Mikey has no love interest. Sorry. But it'll add up to great brotherly heart-to-hearts later!!!!!!!!!!





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... Enjoy!!!

Aislinn was always strange. Strangeness was the young redhead's friend, in a way. Aislinn, a 16-year-old redhead Scottish girl, was new to America and the entire city of New York. She had met some friends, a redhead girl and a black-haired boy, both about her age. The boy, Casey as he called himself, told her a fascinating tale of the city and its unsung heroes. Supposedly, there were four vigilantes, each wearing a mask of a different color, each using a unique ninja tool. The one in orange, a playful spirit using the nunchucks. The one in red, a hot-headed being using weapons called sai. The one wearing a purple mask, a intellectual spirit, using a bamboo staff. The one who wore blue was supposedly their leader, carrying and using two katanas. Together, they were a team, as well as a family. And it was said they weren't even human. Her other friend, the redhead girl named April, told Aislinn that it was simply an urban legend, glaring at Casey as she did so. Aislinn simply dismissed it... Until the shadows came to claim her. They came every night, and within a week she had exhausted herself, trying to keep them at bay. Trying to keep them from hurting others. Trying to keep them from entering the dreams of others. When April suggested a sleepover, Aislinn had to refuse. Aislinn, instead of sleeping, looked out the window at her new home. Aislinn couldn't get used to the idea, living somewhere she didn't know like the back of her hand. So she went out to explore. One night, she discoverec the urban legends, but they did not look how she expected them to. As she watched from a distance, she could feel herself falling into sleep. She was certain they would discover her soon, and she didn't care. As she fell, her knees buckling under her, she saw one of them turn and stare at her in shock. Part of her brain noted that he was the one in red, while another just wanted her to sleep. The turtle mutant stopped and ran to her aid as her eyes closed and she fell into an unrestful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its pronounced Aze-ling, just in case you guys were wondering.


	2. The Awakening-What she finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aislinn wakes up in the lair and formally meets the entire gang. Who becomes her love interest? I wonder...Oh, wait, no I don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!!!!

Aislinn could hear six voices before she woke up fully. There was a rational-sounding one; likely from the one in purple, two angry ones; she couldn't distinguish the two; and three soft ones, probably trying not to wake her. She awoke anyway, opening her eyes to two strange, brown ones, framed by a purple mask. The eyes backed away, and the purple masked... Turtle(?) spoke, saying "April! Your friend's awake!" Aislinn sat up and looked around, analyzing the scene as April approached her. There were three other turtles, each being masked in orange, blue, and red. The ones maksed in blue and red were arguing, seemingly at each other's throats. The one in red, the one who had rushed over to her as she had fallen, looked over at her, his red mask framing beautiful green eyes. She blushed and turned away from his searching eyes as April hugged her, saying something. Aislinn looked at her new friend and asked, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Could ye repeat that?" Curse her thick Scottish accent! April looked at her worriedly and repeated, "Are you alright? You've looked exhausted at school and you passed out on that rooftop! What happened?" Aislinn smiled tiredly, replying, "'Twas nothin'. Jus' a lack of sleep catchin' up to me. That's all." April looked at her friend dubiously and asked, "Why haven't you been sleeping?" At that, Aislinn looked away, suddenly nervous and unsure what to tell her friend. She decided to tell her the truth, answering, "'Tis but a repetitive nightmare, wakin' me in the middle of the night and preventin' me from sleepin' once more. That's all 'tis." April once again looked skeptical, but said no more on the subject. Aislinn took the time to once again look at her surroundings. She looked at the turtle wearing a blue mask that perfectly framed his angry, dark blue eyes, the same color at his mask. She then saw a turtle wearing an orange mask that framed his baby-blue eyes, sparkling with excitement and friendliness. She looked once again at the turtle who wore a red mask and noticed a crack in his plasatron. She cleared her throat and spoke to them all, blushing a little when she saw the red-masked turtle's eyes upon her. "M-my name's Aislinn. Who are all of ye?" The one in red spoke, introducing himself as Raphael, his brother in blue as Leonardo, the one in purple as Donatello, and the one in orange as Michelangelo. Aislinn smiled at Raphael and replied, "'Tis nice to meet all of ye. But I do believe I should be goin' home now." She charged up the magical energy within herself and teleported home to the brothers that took care of her. She fell into a peaceful sleep, no shadow demons barging into her dreams to fight her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Weekends with the Skelebros as dads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (kinda) normal Sat. morning at home, featuring the ones who now care for her, the skelebros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skelebro dads are best dads.

Aislinn woke suddenly to a bang on her bedroom door, smiling and opening the door. Sans, one of the two brothers who cared for her after she was discovered in an abandoned laboratory in Scotland at the age of 5, looked surprised to see her, and his permanent smile became genuine. "hey, kid. thought you'd never wake up. i've been banging on your door for ten minutes. why didn't you wake up?" Aislinn smiled. "I had a long night. Went to go explore the city. Found some real-life urban legends. Probably shouldn't say any more, though. Don't want to spill to many secrets." She pushed past him and breathed in the scent of Papyrus' breakfast pancakes, smiling at the heavenly scent. She remembered being only six and teaching him how to cook them. Grinning at the memory, she nearly ran to the kitchen and hugged Papyrus, the second brother who had taken care of her for the last 11 years. He smiled and hugged her back awkwardly while cooking her favorite dish. Sometimes, she swore he was better at cooking the breakfast food than she was. "HELLO, AISLINN!!! YOU SLEPT WELL? I HOPE SO, FOR IF YOU DID NOT, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED BY HAVING NO BREAKFAST PANCAKES AND BEING SENT BACK TO BED!!! NYEHEHEH!!!" Aislinn giggled and kissed his cheekbone. "I slept wonderfully, Papyrus. How was your night? Hope you didnt stay up to late with Dunkle Sans again." Papyrus blushed, a light orange dusting his cheekbones at her jest. "I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!! I SIMPLY FELL ASLEEP WATCHING A MOVIE LAST NIGHT!!!" Aislinn chuckled. "If you say so, Uncle Papyrus. If you says so..." Sans followed her slowly, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. "so, kid... where did you meet these "urban legends last night? hmm?" Papyrus looked shocked. "AISLINN!! YOU SHOULD TELL US WHEN YOU GO OUT TO MEET FRIENDS!!! HONESTLY..." Aislinn blushed, and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Thanks a lot, Sans," and went to change into her regular clothing. As approached her window, something seemed... off. She changed, shivers going down her spine as she did so. She felt as if she were being watched. She opened the window and, seeing Casey just outside her window, screamed. Sans teleported in just as Casey jumped in, saying, "Geez, Aislinn. Don't break- WHAT THE SHELL?!?!" Casey watched Sans summon about half a dozen "Gaster Blasters," as they were called as Sans' eyes went into serious mode and his smile looked more like a grimace. "w h o a r e y o u a n d w h y a r e y o u h e r e??????" Casey looked shocked for a second, then regained his "bad boy" attitude. "Geez, skele-dude. Calm down. Aislinn and I are friends from school." Casey ruffled her hair and she grumbled, frowning as she got up and pushed his hand away, saying, "'Tis true, but also gives ye NO REASON to wait outside my window as I was GETTIN' DRESSED!!! WERE YE WATCHING ME THE WHOLE TIME??? YE PEEPIN' TOM!!!!" Aislinn shoved Casey into a wall, which, for her, didn't take much effort. Casey grunted and pushed himself away from the wall, saying, "Calm DOWN, Aislinn. I didn't watch you change outta your cute pj's, which I saw beforehand, into that awesome T-shirt and jeans combo. Why don't you wear this kind of stuff more often?" Aislinn kept frowning at Casey, upset but also understanding she'd just ben called "pretty" by someone she was FURIOUS at. Her face flushed for a second as Papyrus entered. "WHO IS THIS, AISLINN? IS THIS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS? HE SEEMS NICE." And so, with that, Aislinn begrudgingly invited Casey to breakfast, who accepted, and they went into the dining room, where a very big stack of pancakes was waiting for them all.


	4. Casey is an ass and the skelebros are bad at being sneaky lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basucally the title of the chapter. Also, Papyrus is awful at being quiet. Enjoy the chapter, and lemme know what you think in the comments below!!!!

After Papyrus's amazing pancakes, Aislinn went out into the city to do some grocery shopping (with a list provided by THE GREAT PAPYRUS, of course) and was instructed to not stay out to late (by a very suspicious Sans, duh). After shopping, putting stuff away, and finishing her weekend homework, Aislinn went to go explore the ciy some more, vaguely aware she was being followed, the most obvious way was hearing Papyrus' loud voice every five minutes. She smiled and easily gave them the slip, soon finding herself in a derelict playground. Shrugging, she sat down on the swing set and thinking back to the time when she had been found by Sans, hiding in a corner, shaking, crying, screaming for someone to free her from the darkness that had surrounded her from before she could remember ... Suddenly, in the present, a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned and punched the person in the nose. A veryfamiliar voice shouted, "OW!!!!! GODDAMNIT, AISLINN," and she got a good look... at Casey. "Really, Casey Jones? Really? Why in the name of Loch Ness and all other things Scottish did ye sneak upon me like tha?? NOT helping the 'not a creep' image, are ye?" Aislinn stood and ran right into April, who looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "We were just trying to make sure you were okay. You zoned out, and it was the only way to get your attention," April said, still looking worried. Aislinn grumbled, "Ah, shiet. Now yer makin' me feel bad fer bashin' his nose in. Wht were ye tryin' to get my attention, anyhow? Does Casey need a good bashin'?" Casey quickly covered his nse at that last statement, trying to prevent further damage to his face. April giggled . No, Casey doesn't need any more damage done to his face... today. We're actually here because the guys wanna see you. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A SUPER LONG TIME. I JUST GOT OUT IF THE GROOVE AND HAD TO WATCH SOME TMNT TO FIX THAT. I WILL UPDATE MORE, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!


End file.
